Durmstrang Shmurmstrang
by furryewokazon
Summary: "Santana, why are you wearing a Durmstrang uniform?" Brittana at Hogwarts.


Santana stood in the shadows peering down the deserted corridor. She knew Filch's nightly routine like the back of her hand- it was imperative to know how to avoid him with all the sneaking around she regularly entertained after curfew. She knew that in just a few more minutes Filch was going to round that far corner with Mrs Norris trailing at his heels and once he did…

"Santana?" A curious voice sounded from over her shoulder causing Santana to freeze in panic.

_'Oh shit. Busted before I've even had a chance to do anything wrong,'_ Santana thought with a sardonic grimace. _'How did they know it was me?'_

"San?" Again the voice enquired and familiarity flooded Santana's body followed immediately by relief.

"Britt?" Santana spun around letting her tensed shoulders relax as a wry smile tugged at her lips, "Oh thank Merlin, it's just you."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at that. Usually Santana was a little more _enthusiastic _about bumping into her outside of their carefully planned rendezvous…

It was hard when the one person you really wanted to spend all of your free time with belonged to a different House. Santana snuck her down to the dungeons when she could because her House was all about being _badass_ like that and ignoring rules… but Brittany's fellow House members were less enthused about having a Slytherin constantly in their midst. Rumour had it that young Hufflepuffs would cry simply knowing Santana was nearby. Brittany had never seen that happen though… and she had a feeling Santana had merely boasted that claim to her to help save some face from the knowledge that the _Hufflepuffs_- the people Brittany considered as good as family- simply didn't want Santana around.

Even with Brittany's insistence that Santana was a good person; the two were forced to find time outside of scheduled classes and designated "House togetherness time" to get their fill of one another. And with quotas to meet when it came to a friendship like theirs… every opportunity to hang out was precious.

That was why it came as such a surprise that they had just happened to bump into each other well after curfew because they hadn't organised to meet up tonight.

"I didn't mean it like that…," Santana sighed and hurried to remedy her blunder.

Santana quickly scanned the hall again out of habit before stepping forward and pursing her lips ready to kiss the blonde's worry away. It wasn't like Santana was ashamed of what she and Brittany shared… everyone knew that Brittany and Santana were a package deal, and even if people didn't quite know the explicit details of what really went down between the two of them, their affection for one another was undeniable. And lately Santana had been copping some slack over that from her fellow Slytherins.

"What are you wearing?"

Brittany's confused voice halted Santana just as she'd just started to push up on her toes and her eyes snapped open remembering her appearance and how odd it must seem to her best friend.

"Umm," Santana fumbled for the right words to explain; she didn't really want to lie to Brittany but she didn't really think that the blonde would particularly approve of her intentions.

"Santana, why are you wearing a Durmstrang uniform?" Brittany prodded at Santana's stalling.

"This old thing?" Santana offered awkwardly tugging at the fluffy red cloak draped over her shoulder.

Brittany merely arched an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms across her chest showing Santana that she was seeing straight through her act. There was the hint of an amused smile threatening to dance on Brittany's lips but she made sure to hold it back as she focused on getting to the bottom of Santana's suspicious behaviour.

"Alright," Santana conceded with a groan. "I borrowed it."

"You borrowed it or you stole it?" Brittany queried knowingly.

"I borrowed it," Santana reinforced. "As if I'd actually want to keep this smelly old thing…"

"I dunno, I think the hat's pretty cute," Brittany admitted with a shrug as she lost her steely edge for just a moment to admire the fur cap resting on Santana's head. "It's all fluffy and stuff."

Santana's lip quirked at Brittany's adorableness and she felt the familiar tug at her heart propelling her to press her lips to Brittany's. But Brittany was back to staring at her like she expected a proper explanation and Santana was never one to deny Brittany anything.

"I just _borrowed _it from some Durmstrang guy while he was taking a dip in the Black Lake, that's all," Santana expanded as casually as she could. "I'll give it back…-well, I'll leave it somewhere for him to find at least. The rest is up to him."

This past term Hogwarts had been hosting a selection of exchange students from other wizarding schools as part of the Ministry's new scheme to improve magical relations. Durmstrang was one of the many schools who had sent a handful of students to live and learn amongst the regular Hogwarts crowd..

"But why have you got it on?" Brittany frowned, still not understanding.

"We overheard a few of them talking crap about Snape. **The Snape,**" Santana expressed the outrage that had overcome Slytherin house. "He was a legend and they were tarnishing his memory with lies."

Brittany nodded her understanding of the importance of the historical figure especially to the Slytherins who could lay claim to him as one of their own, but she still wasn't quite following Santana's long-winded explanation as to why she was dressed like a Durmstrang student in the middle of the night.

"So I'm just going to show them what Santana does best…" Santana trailed off.

"_Revenge._" Brittany finished for her flatly.

Santana grinned when Brittany finished her personal tagline even though the blonde did roll her eyes as she delivered it.

"How?" Brittany pressed with a resonating sigh.

Oblivious to Brittany's disapproval, Santana plucked a pebble from a pocket and with a well-practiced wave of her wand, transfigured the pebble into a roll of toilet paper which she held out for the blonde to inspect.

"I'm going to TP the Great Hall," Santana announced excitedly.

"But why would you want to do that?" Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't _want to _really," Santana rushed to deny though she couldn't help thinking it would be kind of funny to see.

"But you're going to get in trouble," Brittany warned. She didn't want Santana to get any more detentions since it took away from the time they could spend together.

"No, **Durmstrang **will," Santana pointed out deviously.

"San, I don't get it," Brittany whined feeling a head ache coming on.

"Filch is doing his usual rounds tonight, all he's going to see is a Durmstrang student running away from the scene of the crime," Santana patiently explained as she smoothed her hands down the thick, form fitting grey waistcoat and pants she was wearing. She though it was a brilliant plan.

"I don't like it," Brittany said shaking her head stubbornly. "Why do you have to do it?"

"I told you… Durmstrang were bad-mouthing _Snape_," Santana reminded her as though her reasons should have been obvious enough from that.

"No, but why are **you** doing it?" Brittany pressed. Santana was no Gryffindor- heroically taking a stand for anything _unless _there was some personal gain on her part- like taking advantage of a situation to allow the two of them to spend more time together… and here Brittany was standing right in front of her and Santana still seemed determined to go through with her revenge plan as though that was more important or something.

Santana blushed as the familiar taunts from her own House's forked tongue rang in her ears.

"Doesn't matter," Santana deflected.

Santana couldn't ever stop caring for Brittany but she could stop the rest of Slytherin saying she was _whipped _because of it, if she could prove she was just as _badass_as ever by pulling this prank off. And when Durmstrang got the blame it would serve them right for bagging out a legend like Snape.

"I don't want you to do it," Brittany said in a soft voice.

It pained Santana to hear Brittany plead with her like that but she had to stay strong this time. It was for their own good that she went through with this. If people stopped their whisperings about their special relationship then maybe Santana would be able to relax a bit more in public with Brittany… which would certainly make Brittany happier in the long run.

"I'm sorry Britt, but this is important to me and I'm going to do it," Santana said firmly. "You should probably go back to bed so you don't get mixed up in this by accident."

"No," Brittany retorted stubbornly.

"No?" Santana raised an eyebrow at her unbelievably.

It wasn't the first time Brittany had stood up to her- not by a long shot; Santana would never admit it out loud but most of the time Santana was happy to let Brittany call the shots and she was more than happy to oblige. But that was usually over mundane things like where they'd go first when they visited Hogsmeade… or which tree they'd sit under when they had a little free time. Brittany usually left the serious stuff like their "public image" up to Santana to maintain.

Santana couldn't ignore the way her heart started racing at Brittany's defiance; Brittany's fiery side was a rare sight and it always excited her in the same way Brittany's lips could, though she tried not to let that slip to the blonde who was now standing in her path rebelliously. It would not do to let Brittany know she already held the upper hand.

"You say it's important to you but you can't tell me how or why," Brittany pointed out.

"I told you already-" Santana looked everywhere but at Brittany.

"The **real **reason Santana," Brittany butted in pointedly.

Santana threw up her hands in frustration, purposefully deflecting Brittany's enquiry once more.

"Fine," Brittany argued and plucked the hat straight off Santana's head.

"What are you doing?" Santana objected.

Brittany balanced the hat on her own head and then reached for the cloak draped over Santana's shoulder ignoring Santana's protests.

The girls quickly became a struggling tangle of limbs as they wrestled over the latch holding the cloak in place.

"Brittany, quit it," Santana pleaded. "This isn't funny."

Brittany quickly overpowered Santana and pulled the cloak free only to wrap it crookedly around her own shoulders.

"Britt-?" It was Santana's turn to question what Brittany was doing.

"You said this means something to you. Well you mean something to me, so I'll do it for you," Brittany stated decisively.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Santana claimed.

"And you risking getting into serious trouble over someone else's nasty words does? You throw your own share of vicious words around every single day," Brittany pointed out passionately.

"But this has nothing to do with you," Santana reasoned though her head prompted, _'And everything.'_

Brittany just shrugged indifferently.

"Well you don't seem to care about getting in trouble. So neither do I," Brittany said as she turned away and stepped out of the shadows to start walking towards the big doors of the Great Hall.

"No wait-" Santana called as she chased Brittany and snatched at her hand to pull her back. "You can't go like that. Filch will see your Hogwarts uniform. He'll recognise you."

Brittany was still in uniform despite the late hour, complete with a loose Hufflepuff tie around her neck. There was no way Filch would be fooled into thinking she was a Durmstrang student simply by wearing their signature red cloak and fur hat over her Hogwarts skirt and shirt. She would be exposed as an imposter immediately. It was all too risky.

"Then give me the rest," Brittany demanded icily.

"No," Santana denied firmly, squeezing the hem of dull waistcoat she was wearing to reinforce her point and shook her head.

"Santana," Brittany warned as she stepped closer. The threat was obvious; if Santana wasn't going to hand the rest of the uniform over then Brittany was going to take it… with force if need be.

Then, with the agility of a dancer, Brittany was on her.

Brittany's hands were on the buttons at her collar starting to undo the waistcoat when Santana stopped struggling and stared into Brittany's eyes pleading with her.

"Please don't do this Britt," Santana asked. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. It was her job to protect sweet Brittany not to be the one responsible for getting her in trouble.

"Then say you won't do this either. It's _stupid_," Brittany responded, her own voice quivering with emotion. They both hated the word 'stupid' because of the way it had been thrown around to describe Brittany in the past, but she used it purposely to express how much she really didn't want Santana to go through with the silly prank.

Santana stared into clear blue eyes for a long moment before nodding her concession. She couldn't hurt Brittany.

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief as a smile broke out over her face and she dropped the fluffy hat back on Santana's head with a giggle. She threw her arms around Santana and pulled her in to a crushing embrace.

"I know you wanted to go there… but they didn't accept you cause you're muggle-born," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear gently.

Santana shook her head still nestled against Brittany's neck.

"That's not it," Santana denied. It was partly true though- Santana had originally wanted to attend the Durmstrang Institute but it was well known that Durmstrang was very exclusive about the type of witch and wizard which they accepted and Santana was inevitably denied because of her blood status. Though she'd long left that particular dream behind, the little revenge prank would have still offered some small comfort to an old wound. "Besides if I'd gone there I would never have met you."

Brittany squeezed her tighter.

"I love you San, and you'll never need silly pranks to impress me," Brittany told her truthfully.

Santana kissed Brittany's neck before pulling back to smile lovingly up at the blonde. Brittany didn't need to know that Slytherin were giving Santana a hard time over _"them" _because Brittany had just helped her realise that their jibes would only get to her if she let them… and the truth was she had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about; she already had someone who would love her unconditionally and there was absolutely no shame in that.

"You're the only person I ever want to impress," Santana decided resolutely. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Silly," Brittany giggled as she leaned down to kiss Santana's nose, "Too late, you already impressed me a long time ago. Everything you do now is just a total bonus. "

Those other guys were probably all just jealous anyway.

Santana pushed up on her toes pressing her lips against Brittany's gently at first and then with more pressure as Brittany hummed delightedly against her lips and opened her mouth to lick playfully back at her.

Brittany's hands returned to the buttons on Santana's waistcoat, trying to get her out of it for an entirely different reason than before.

The girls were giggling away nibbling at each other's lips, so enrapt in each other that they didn't hear when Argus Filch walked right up to them trying to identify what was the causing such strange noises to echo down the old castle's dark corridor. When he realised what was happening he snatched up Mrs Norris from the ground below and covered her eyes as he turned on his heel and scurried away.

"There'll be no talking to Miss Brittany tonight, Mrs Norris," Filch hushed. "She's _busy_. And I don't want either of us to be anywhere near here when _Santana Lopez _finds out. That poor Durmstrang girl won't know what hit her."

_fin._


End file.
